


Nobody's got your back in this Town

by Thing_Of_Trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Based of Today's Stream, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I am a Tommy apologist, brief description of death, i hope this brings you pain, logchamp through the pain guys, no beta we die like tommys trust in anyone, not for any main characters tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: Tommy recalls the day's events.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Nobody's got your back in this Town

**Author's Note:**

> the brief death thing is just a mention of it, no blood or anything. also in this episode we see if i can speedrun a angst fic before i run out of dwindling motivation, according to statistics only around 30 to 40 % of those who read my fics leave kudos. a even smaller percentage leaves comments, it doesn't take more then a few seconds to do either! and its free so i dont see why not.

tommy stared blankly at his hands as he sat on the bed, the days events playing over and over in his head  
____

He had grinned as Tubbo, even reluctantly agreed with them all on fighting with dream.

It was still him and Tubbo against the world.  
_____ 

He clenched his fists and looked up to see wilbur cooking something in the furnaces. ghostbur, a small voice corrects, his brother is dead.  
_____

He remembered the feeling of relief when after he and quackity locked eyes the man had begun to defend his idea. He had nearly burst into tears when fundy had sided with him too.  
_____

tommy watched as ghostbur cautiously handed him some baked potato, like he was feeding a frightened animal. Anger ran through him at the idea, but it fled just as fast as it came  
_____

He almost screamed when Tubbo had turned away from dream and apologized to him with no real regret in his voice about exiling him. He wanted to throw a fit right then and there, Tubbo had said he was selfish, but doesn't he deserve to be selfish for once?  
_____

He robotically ate the food he was given, not reacting to ghostbur's attempts at conversation.  
_____

He was seething when dream had manhandled him towards the shoreline, the voices he heard yelling at Tubbo tapering off the further they got. He recalled the feeling of familiarity as dream allowed ghostbur to go with him, practically forcing him to.

ghostbur (wilbur) and tommy, exiled once more.  
______

He told ghostbur he was going for a quick walk and grabbed a sword before leaving. He stared at the sky as he walked, twirling the sword in his hand lazily.  
_____

He felt like breaking down when ghostbur told him everything he had been trying to push down.

'You gave away everything you loved for L'manburg.'

'You gave away your discs for our freedom.'

'You died trying to duel Dream for our Nation, you died very quick and it was sad to watch, but you still did.'

'To be fair, you do have a lot of problems.'

All of those comments were said lightly, like laying out all of his pushed down thoughts was a normal conversation topic.  
_____

He blinks and suddenly he's at the edge of the nearby village. He guesses he lost track of time as he was thinking. If he's honest he knows why he burnt down the then king's house. He's never really been safe, he has always been a child in a war zone. So when Tubbo tells him to 'live peacefully' because the war is over he wants to scream. He has no idea what peaceful looks like anymore or how he's supposed to act peacefully. He destroyed george's house because it was familiar, it felt normal to be at odds with someone knowing he could die.

Maybe ghostbur was right about those problems.  
_____

He can remember the brief look of panic on the visible parts of dream's face as he pointed out that he's been griefed and looted before and no one had done anything. He remembers emptiness flowing through him when Tubbo ignored that fact.  
_____

He sat down on the well and traced his hands over the stone sword with trembling fingers. The village was desolate, many buildings looked to be destroyed in small areas and he could see a few bodies lying around. He recalls ghostbur mentioning hearing a raid bell sound.  
_____

The worst event he can think of is looking Tubbo in the eye and telling him he was his friend, right? And only getting a telling silence in return.  
_____

He guesses it must be Tubbo and the world against him now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's a little short!! Let me know your thoughts on the recent stream because I Am Screaming. (:Unsure if i can log through the pain boys. Did you catch the capatilaization i used? It was ment to emphasize shit!


End file.
